<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame by staerplatinum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737608">Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum'>staerplatinum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Eden Alternate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending to From Eden, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, Timeline What Timeline, What-If, it was just notes but i decided to post it anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternate Ending to From Eden (Zamasu Arc)]</p><p>Zamasu wakes up and thinks about what he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Eden Alternate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey!!<br/>i decided to turn my own notes on a possible ending to a drabble/flashfic because ,, why not??<br/>now some explanations: technically, fu's rejuvenator should've deleted zamasu's memories about what he did during the fight in the final chapter, but before i could end the fanfiction i thought "what if the rejuvenator didn't work on that part well?", so i wrote this with a couple other notes.<br/>hope you enjoy this!! ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I found a way to heal Zamasu's body from the previous fusion with ‘Goku Black’. This machine will restore his mind and fix his crazy thoughts, he will however have some counter effects. Supreme Kai, can you help me heal his body?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>While Fu activates his machine, Shin starts to use his healing powers to fix Zamasu's body; as it restores completely, Zamasu slowly opens his eyes and looks around in confusion. Fu approaches him and lifts some hair from his right eye, revealing his several scars around it. Not only the forced Fusion made it worse, but it also affected his own feelings.</p><p>“How do you feel, Zamasu?”</p><p>
  <span>The Kai stops looking around and stares at the scientist and the Supreme Kai. He opens his mouth to talk, but the words die inside his throat in shame. Shame. He wouldn't admit that in front of them, but he was ashamed of what he did. Travel through time, dimensional distortions, forced Fusions. Zamasu was a </span>
  <span>
    <em>criminal</em>
  </span>
  <span>. He couldn't ever be considered, one day, a future Supreme Kai. Of course, Shin can't help but sympathize as he reads his mind. When he became a Supreme Kai, he wasn't ready; his family had been killed and no one could teach him more about what means being a God of Creation. Shin approaches Zamasu with a smile, which makes the latter's eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>“Your feelings are valid, and I can see you're finally being honest” the Kaioshin tells him, “With us and yourself”</p><p>Zamasu presses his lips, glancing down and letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>